Hymn for the Missing
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Drabble. Planet Sauria prophesied that a "great fox" would rise up and save everyone. But the prophecy did not end with Fox's mission on Sauria many years ago.


**Let's just say...That even though I am extremely happy Starfox is back...I also have felt pretty freaking emo...Because of how the new game isn't going to give the original story a proper ending...And Fox and Krystal...My favorite pairing of all time. Even my canon OTPs hurt, and Fox and Krystal is probably my favorite pairing of all time. The idea of this little drabble came to my mind after realizing that my ship may have floated away never to be seen.**

 **Call me childish if you do so wish. The title name is from the song by the artist Red of the same name.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Dinosaur Planet always talked about "the fox" that was prophesied to save everyone...But that did not end with what happened there years ago. Now it continues in a stormy area in Venom. Blood red sky, acid rain, lighting and deadly waves crashing.

But everything felt similar...Especially with Krystal captured again in a crystal again, only larger and with bigger stakes to save her...But Andross told Fox that she was probably already dead.

Fox looked up in tears as the woman he loved struggled inside only moving slightly with what little strength she had.

"Hahaha! Cry not Fox! She is being used to save this pitiful galaxy!"

Fox glared at the floating head above him, Andross did not falter at his eyes soaked in tears.

"You have only one choice."

Andross's floating hands crawled near Fox, taunting him. Fox drew Krystal's staff and prepared to attack.

"You must go inside the crystal and sacrifice yourself. As prophesied by dinosaur planet a Fox will come and save everyone, but you will be sacrificed and forgotten."

Fox froze, lightning struck, he looked up at Krystal again and said nothing. Then he turned back to Andross with a glare and nodded.

Andross laughed maniacally, "Very well!"

Andross's floating hands glowed, the magic energy surrounded Fox and caused him to fade slowly, he could not feel his legs and feet, then chest, arms, and neck. When he finally disappeared completely he was quickly teleported inside the crystal, where no oxygen was present. He could not breathe, he could barely move, everything looked different behind the crystal but his vision was fading. With the last of his strength he reached for Krystal who was below him.

"Krystal...We can finally be together now."

Those were Fox's last words as he left the world of the living. He opened his eyes and breathed, breathed perfectly. He never had asthma or breathing problems but he breathed healthier than he ever did before. All around him was green grass, an ideal amount of trees, blue skies, and flowers.

"Fox!"

Fox turned around to see Krystal in front of him. She was wearing her favorite jumpsuit and was safe from harm. The blue vixen smiled at him.

Fox looked down to see he was wearing his usual mission wear as well, he guess it was all a part of the afterlife, or wherever they were.

But the universe they once lived in was being rebuilt, in a world where Fox and Krystal were never born. The Lylac System had no great hero, but many little heroes. They did not compare to Fox though.

James and Vixy McCloud were heartbroken that they could never conceive a child. On a planet in another universe Krystal's parents were similar. But all four of them had strange dreams of a man and woman who became heroes of lylac. They were wonderful dreams, but dreams and nothing more.

Falco was still a passionate pilot who helped Peppy after James' death. Slippy was still the mechanic...But he and Falco never saw eye to eye, the three of them were never truly a team.

And Andross, the scientist from Corneria took a flagship to Venom. The mad scientist smiled. When the world was reborn everyone lost their memory, but legends still existed. With the help of prophets he learned that an Andross from another universe built the universe he lived in now. A universe where his greatest enemy would never exist.

* * *

 **Remind me to never write Starfox again...Please give me feedback though.  
**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
